Quand les dieux s'en mêlent
by Arthemysia
Summary: Alors que la grande fête annuelle de l'automne se prépare, un violent orage éclate obligeant la population à ranger à la hâte les décors qui parsèment toute la ville. Mais Gray et Natsu sont trop occupés à se battre comme des chiffonniers pour remarquer l'agitation autour d'eux... Suite du résumé à l'intérieur - OS - Yaoi (HxH)


**Résumé** : _Alors que la grande fête annuelle de l'automne se prépare, un violent orage éclate obligeant la population à ranger à la hâte les décors qui parsèment toute la ville. Mais Gray et Natsu sont trop occupés à se battre comme des chiffonniers pour remarquer l'agitation autour d'eux. C'est alors qu'une nuée d'éclairs lacèrent le ciel, faisant fuir les habitants qui ne pensent qu'à se mettre à l'abri. Mais c'est sans compter nos deux entêtés de mages qui continuent sans relâche leur bagarre jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair plus impressionnant que les autres déchire le ciel pour s'abattre sur eux..._

_Ils apprendront à leurs dépens qu'il n'est jamais bon de contrarier un dieu !_

**Nda** : en attendant de poster la suite de Mémoire oubliée, voici un OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par la gérante d'un répertoire de fanfictions sur Skyrock. Le thème imposé était "La fête" et plusieurs sous-thèmes étaient proposés au choix. Pour ma part j'ai choisi le coup de foudre. Les OS étaient limités à 3000 mots maximum, vous imaginez que pour moi cette limite fût très contraignante... Du coup, j'ai attendu la fin du concours et les résultats pour la rallonger un peu, histoire d'étoffer certains passages qui le méritaient. Pour ceux que ça intéressent, je suis arrivée 3e. ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Quand les dieux s'en mêlent<strong>_

Un jour d'automne à Fiore, la nature veillée par les doux rayons du soleil, se parait lentement de ses couleurs chaudes mais éphémères, prélude au long sommeil hivernal.

Cette douce quiétude ne semblait pas perturber la ville de Magnolia, gagnée par une fervente gaieté, que les préparatifs de la fête automnale annuelle occasionnaient. Des banderoles aux couleurs chatoyantes commençaient à embellir les façades de la cité. Des étales ornaient le parvis de la cathédrale Cardia, parsemant les pavés d'aplats de couleurs offerts à l'œil émerveillé du passant. Commerçants et habitants étaient animés par un même objectif : rendre cette fête aussi inoubliable que possible.

La guilde de Fairy Tail prenait part elle-aussi à la frénésie ambiante. Chaque mage n'étant pas en mission devait mettre la main à la pâte car le soir même, un feu d'artifice ponctué d'un grand bal, serait donné pour lancer les festivités. A tous les coins de rue, les fées s'activaient. Ici Elfman s'aidant de sa force herculéenne pour accrocher une guirlande sur la façade d'une taverne, là Readers matérialisant une composition fleurie au sommet d'un cloché. Ou encore les exceeds voletant de réverbère en réverbère pour y fixer des fanions multicolores et des paniers de fleurs et de fruits.

De son côté, Mirajane préparait des boissons pour encourager tout ce joyeux petit monde dont l'enthousiasme se propageait à l'ensemble de la population. Cocktails à base de citrouille pour les uns, chocolats chauds pour les autres, sans oublier les boissons indispensables de certains : thé givré ou cocktail enflammé.

Une ambiance joyeuse et détendue s'était emparée de tous, encouragée par le soleil qui baignait d'une douce lumière la région environnante.

Non loin du centre-ville, à quelques rues seulement, deux hommes que tout opposait s'envoyaient de tendres quolibets, pendant qu'autour d'eux chacun travaillait à la réussite de la fête à venir.

— Imbécile ! Quand je te dis à gauche c'est à gauche ! T'as vraiment le cerveau cramé toi ! s'exclamait l'un.

— C'est de ta faute cerveau givré, t'avais qu'à préciser de quelle gauche tu parlais ! rétorquait l'autre rouge de colère.

Gray se frappa le front du plat de la main dans un geste de total découragement face au raisonnement pour le moins incompréhensible de son éternel rival.

— Rappelle-moi qui nous a mis ensemble sur ce boulot… grogna-t-il agacé par la maladresse de Natsu.

— Personne, c'est toi qui t'es tapé l'incruste ! répondit ce dernier en prenant un air renfrogné.

— J'étais là avant triple idiot !

— C'est qui l'idiot ?!

Un commerçant se retrouvait bien malgré lui au milieu de la dispute grandissante des deux mages les plus craints de la ville – non pas pour leur puissance magique qui était pourtant colossale mais bien pour leur pouvoir destructeur dont la réputation avait fait le tour d'Earthland. Le pauvre homme aurait voulu de loin se débrouiller seul, même si son temps passé aurait été multiplié par dix. Mais à présent, ces deux énergumènes risquaient de tout détruire en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, à son grand désarroi.

**oOoOo**

A mille lieues de ce joyeux bazar, bien au-delà des nuages, les deux jeunes hommes étaient observés avec attention par l'œil scrutateur du dieu suprême lui-même, Zeus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils me font encore ces deux-là ! Ils n'ont toujours pas compris depuis le temps ?! Il faut tout leur dire à ces humains… grogna-t-il.

Alors que le géant à l'épaisse barbe blanche ruminait dans son coin, en réfléchissant à une manière de donner une bonne leçon à ses protégés, une femme – à l'élégance raffinée et au visage d'une beauté glaçante – passa comme une ombre derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? s'enquit-elle accusatrice par dessus son épaule.

Zeus sursauta en entendant cette voix terrifiante qu'il connaissait si bien mais qui lui inspirait toujours autant de crainte. Pourtant la déesse ne faisait même pas la moitié de sa taille, mais son aura à elle seule aurait pu repousser la plus redoutable des armées.

— Rien ma douce, rien ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

De la sueur perlait sur son front. Bien qu'Héra fût son épouse, il la craignait plus que tout. Elle avait le don de sentir quand son époux avait une idée derrière la tête, malgré tous les efforts qu'il consentait pour lui cacher et éviter ainsi son courroux.

Malgré son regard suspicieux, la divinité s'éloigna aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue – au grand soulagement de Zeus qui laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

En regardant ces deux garnements se battre comme des chiffonniers, le dieu suprême réfléchit à la raison de son intérêt pour eux. C'était en effet la première fois qu'il se souciait autant de l'existence de deux humains mais bizarrement, ces deux garçons lui rappelaient le jeune dieu qu'il était des millénaires plus tôt, plein de fougue et d'entrain. Pourtant ces deux imbéciles lui donnaient du fil à retordre et leur comportement immature commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre patience. Il était temps qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toutes, que ce qu'ils cherchaient en réalité ne résidait pas dans leurs poings mais dans le fond de leur cœur.

**oOoOo**

Sous la couche de nuages duveteux, Gray et Natsu venaient de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour débuter une énième bagarre – qui détruirait sans nul doute tous les efforts consentis par les habitants du quartier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un grondement puissant fit trembler la terre. Des badauds inquiets scrutèrent le ciel et en un instant un amoncellement de nuages noirs remplaça la douce lumière du soleil.

Mais ce n'était pas un petit grondement qui allait arrêter les deux rivaux, bien trop occupés pour se soucier de ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Gray et Natsu venaient tout juste de rouler contre un étale qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'écraser sur le sol, renversant les compositions fleuries tout spécialement créées pour l'occasion.

Le ciel gronda à nouveau, accompagné de nuages de plus en plus menaçants qui s'amassaient au-dessus de la cité. Certains, prudents, entreprirent de rentrer leur installation la plus fragile, tandis que d'autres restaient simplement sur leurs gardes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gray et Natsu avaient déjà à leur actif la destruction de la sculpture de fleurs qui trônait au centre de la petite place, une vitrine brisée et des pots de fleurs renversés. Leurs roulades agrémentées de coups de poings bien placés les menaient tout droit sur un char décoré, sur lequel paraderait la Reine de la Fête de l'Automne, couronnée lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture qui se tiendrait le soir même.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atterrir en plein milieu de la construction en bois, le tonnerre retentit d'un ton plus fort, précédant cette fois-ci une pluie d'éclairs qui se mirent à lacérer le ciel. La menace se rapprochant, le repli s'imposa aux habitants qui se hâtèrent de tous côtés à rentrer les décorations, avant que la pluie ne vienne s'abattre sur eux.

Autour de Gray et Natsu c'était la débandade, mais les deux garçons ne prenaient toujours pas conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui menaçait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Seule la force des coups comptait, comme si chacun d'entre eux pouvait être le dernier.

Soudain, un éclair monumental déchira le ciel lequel déversa en un instant des pluies torrentielles sur la terre. Les quelques badauds encore dans la rue se mirent à détaler en quête d'un abri dans lequel se réfugier.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes aux deux mages de Fairy Tail pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans la rue. Seuls et trempés jusqu'aux os ! Sans pour autant relâcher leur poigne l'un sur l'autre, ils stoppèrent leur joute en observant la petite place vidée de toute âme – faisant d'ores et déjà oublier la frénésie qui l'animait quelques minutes plus tôt. Gray et Natsu regardaient tous deux le ciel en se demandant encore comment le temps s'était en si peu de temps gâté – jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair plus redoutable que le précédent s'abatte sur eux telle une épée vengeresse, les paralysant immédiatement sous le choc. Chaque cellule de leur corps tressaillait sous l'effet de la décharge et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les deux hommes ne puissent bouger le petit doigt.

La pluie, le vent, le tonnerre… Un bruit assourdissant les entourait et pourtant ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que les battements frénétiques de leur cœur. Tout autour d'eux disparaissait. Comme dans un cocon, ils étaient hermétiques au déchaînement des éléments. Leurs yeux se scrutaient avec magnétisme tandis qu'une force invisible les poussait lentement l'un vers l'autre. Sur les pavés inondés, leurs pas se rapprochaient jusqu'à se frôler. Puis dans un même mouvement, Gray et Natsu s'empoignèrent violemment avant de se jeter avec voracité sur les lèvres de l'autre. Un baiser aussi violent que leurs bagarres acharnées débuta : les doigts plongés dans les cheveux tiraient sur les mèches sauvages, les crocs marquaient la peau tendre pendant que les lèvres indomptables virevoltaient dans une danse sauvage.

Zeus était aux anges ! S'il avait su que son intervention fonctionne aussi bien, il serait intervenu bien plus tôt ! Les yeux pétillants d'étoiles, il se sentait fier de ses deux garçons. Se sentant désormais plus serein, il retint l'autre salve qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter sur la terre des hommes ou plus précisément, sur le crâne de ces deux entêtés.

Peu à peu, la pluie cessa, les éclairs disparurent du ciel permettant aux nuages de s'écarter. Une douce lumière diffuse filtra au travers, caressant de ses rayons les toits de Magnolia, puis les visages empourprés des deux garçons.

Comme s'ils se réveillaient brutalement d'un rêve, leurs lèvres se séparèrent tandis que leurs doigts restaient inexplicablement crispés sur le vêtement de l'autre, prolongeant cet insupportable contact.

Le souffle court, lèvres incandescentes et perlées de sang, Natsu et Gray reprirent conscience de cette réalité qui s'abattait brutalement sur eux comme un puissant coup de poing. Les yeux exorbités, ils se repoussèrent violemment pour s'enfuir chacun de leur côté, sans demander leur reste.

**oOoOo**

Dans le firmament, un grondement mécontent résonna, faisant trembler la terre une nouvelle fois.

— Ça t'apprendra à te mêler des affaires des humains ! rugit Héra qui fit sursauter son époux surpris par sa présence soudaine derrière lui. Que vas-tu faire maintenant gros malin ?

— Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondit Zeus dépité. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était la bonne méthode. Ils semblaient si proches pourtant, je ne comprends pas…

La déesse soupira devant la crédulité de son mari, pourtant roi de tous les dieux. Elle prit sur elle pour calmer son exaspération mais Héra avait bien du mal à se contenir.

— Si tu avais laissé cette affaire à la compétence des dieux qui sont là pour ça, on n'en serait pas là.

— Mais… Je suis sûr que ces deux garçons sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, justifia-t-il penaud.

— Deux garçons, à la bonne heure ! Ils ne peuvent même pas avoir d'enfants ensemble, quel intérêt ! grogna la déesse de la fécondité. Et puis depuis quand tu te sens concerné par les affaires de cœur ? D'habitude, seules les humaines ont l'air de t'intéresser pourtant !

Zeus ne releva pas le sous-entendu acerbe d'Héra. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui reprocher. Ses infidélités étaient depuis longtemps de notoriété publique sur l'Olympe, lui valant des coups de sang répétés de la part de sa magnifique épouse. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, la beauté humaine – féminine et parfois même masculine – l'avait toujours émerveillé et malgré toute sa volonté, il était incapable de taire ses désirs.

— Je me suis attaché à ces petits… murmura-t-il pour se justifier.

Héra s'approcha de son époux et posa sa main sur son épaule. Zeus s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle soufflante mais aucune animosité ne transparaissait dans le regard de la déesse.

— Tu ne t'es pas demandé s'ils étaient vraiment prêts pour ça ? Ces deux jeunes hommes sortent à peine de l'enfance, lui rappela-t-elle.

Le dieu suprême dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était certain que Natsu et Gray éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore la maturité nécessaire pour les comprendre et les assumer.

— Il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire, ajouta Héra.

Nul besoin de mots ; Zeus avait compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Il acquiesça avant de se lever de son nuage. C'était à lui d'arranger la situation et d'offrir à ces deux enfants un avenir possible ensemble.

Avant de quitter l'Olympe, il se retourna sur la silhouette longiligne de sa femme. Son visage au teint de porcelaine restait impassible. Parfois, il aurait souhaité avoir la capacité de rentrer dans son esprit. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas…

— Merci, lui dit-il simplement.

Héra se détourna de lui, le snobant royalement avant de retourner vers son palais.

— S'il mettait autant de cœur à s'occuper de sa femme, ronchonna-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Zeus quant à lui, prit une énième fois la direction de la terre verdoyante qu'il aimait tant, à mille lieues sous ses pieds.

**oOoOo**

De leur côté, Gray et Natsu couraient à perdre haleine comme poursuivis par une horde de monstres. Ou plus vraisemblablement, comme s'ils étaient pourchassés par Erza elle-même, la plus grande terreur que cette terre ait connue selon eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ?! »

« _Tu le sais_ ! » résonna une voix dans la tête de Gray qui sortait tout juste de la ville.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement, essoufflé par sa longue course. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu le son cristallin d'une voix féminine, mais d'où venait-elle ? Son regard scruta tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une éventuelle silhouette humaine, mais il n'y avait rien aux alentours. Avait-il rêvé ?

— Je perds la tête ! se sermonna-t-il, proche de la crise de panique.

« _Reprends-toi et ouvre les yeux !_ » continua la voix.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ! s'emporta le jeune homme en tournant sur lui-même pour essayer de surprendre l'intruse.

« _Ecoute ton cœur, la réponse t'apparaîtra_. »

Il se figea subitement. Cette voix qu'il entendait, semblait tout droit surgir de sa tête… Et puis, que cherchait-elle à lui dire ? Gray ne comprenait pas. Ecouter son cœur ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour le moment il était bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Natsu.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il prit finalement conscience de ce qui emplissait son cœur depuis si longtemps justement. Sentant ses jambes se dérober, il dut s'adosser à un arbre un instant.

— Natsu…

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ précisément ? Et pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne le voir que comme un simple ami.

Pourtant, depuis quelques temps déjà, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux émotions qui l'assaillaient en présence de son rival. Il avait bien soupçonné la raison de tout ce remue-ménage intérieur et c'est pourquoi il avait tout fait pour rejeter cette idée.

Mais maintenant que leurs lèvres s'étaient unies, tout lui apparaissait plus clair. Il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure et la morsure de Natsu sur sa peau. Mais malgré la douleur encore présente, un étrange bien-être l'envahit subitement. Il était confus mais…

Une larme perla dans le coin de ses yeux et le poids qu'il ressentait depuis des années dans sa poitrine s'envola en un instant. Il avait l'impression qu'une étrange magie venait de démêler ses sentiments alors qu'il s'y empêtrait inlassablement depuis bien longtemps.

Le cœur plus léger, Gray reprit sa course jusqu'en haut de la colline qui surplombait Magnolia. Au bord du vide, son regard se perdit sur la multitude de points lumineux en contrebas. Le jour déclinait pour laisser place au calme nocturne. Demain serait un autre jour, pensa-t-il les yeux brillants. Un fin sourire s'étendit sur son visage, les yeux fermés, il se laissa porter par la brise légère.

**oOoOo**

A l'opposé de là, Natsu continuait de courir encore et toujours, comme si sa vie même en dépendait. Mais pour aller où ?! A bien y réfléchir, peu importait la destination, il avait seulement besoin de se défouler. De reprendre ses esprits une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ?! Qui est-ce qui faisaient des choses aussi stupides ?! Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Gray et lui s'étaient toujours battus avec la force de leurs poings, jamais ils ne s'étaient épanchés l'un sur l'autre. Quand l'un allait mal, l'autre lui montrait sa présence à ses côtés en le provoquant en duel. C'était toujours de cette manière qu'ils fonctionnaient. Mais se faire des bisous et des câlins, ce n'était pas pour eux ! Pourtant, malgré son acharnement à oublier, Natsu n'arrivait pas à éloigner ces images de son esprit et pire que tout, il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, secouant la tête tout en continuant sa course folle vers une destination inconnue.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la ville à toute jambe, il sentit une force le retenir. Pourtant, Natsu s'évertuait à vouloir s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais à présent ses jambes remuaient dans le vide.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! pesta le jeune homme hors de lui.

— Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Tu ne vois pas que tu fais du sur-place imbécile ! rugit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Quand Natsu leva la tête, il se trouva brusquement nez à nez avec l'opportun qui osait ainsi l'interrompre dans sa course. Le fait que ce soit un colosse ne l'impressionna guère. Ce n'était pas sa taille gigantesque qui l'empêcherait de fuir le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar ! Pourtant il put constater que cet empêcheur de tourner en rond tombait à point nommé – le jeune mage ayant un grand besoin de se défouler, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne baston ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le vieux ! le provoqua-t-il en lui montrant ses poings.

Zeus tenait toujours Natsu par le col alors que ce dernier s'évertuait à s'agiter comme le petit insecte qu'il était. D'abord choqué par l'impertinence de ce minuscule humain, le dieu suprême réussit à se contrôler après moult efforts. Il passa outre le caractère impulsif du jeune dragon slayer mais fatigué par ses gesticulations intempestives, il lui asséna un coup de poing en plein milieu du crâne avant de le laisser choir sur le sol.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! rouspéta le jeune homme en se frottant la tête d'une main et l'arrière-train de l'autre.

Malgré son irritation, Natsu dut s'avouer que le coup du géant lui avait remis quelque peu les idées en place, ou tout au moins assez pour qu'il ne ressente plus le besoin de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Le voyant enfin calmé, Zeus soupira avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en face du jeune homme qui le fixait les yeux ronds.

— Il faut qu'on parle mon garçon… déclara-t-il les yeux froncés et les bras croisés sur le torse.

Natsu déglutit et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se lever et fuir à nouveau aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Quelque part, il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il écoute ce vieil homme jusqu'au bout.

**oOoOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Zeus conduisait Natsu en le tenant par la veste, à la lisière de la forêt. Le mage de Fairy Tail ayant voulu s'enfuir à plusieurs reprises, la divinité n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'employer à nouveau la force. Il n'avait pas été aisé pour le roi des dieux de faire comprendre à cet écervelé, l'importance que Gray avait dans sa vie. Natsu lui avait ri au nez avant de finalement s'énerver. Puis il s'en était pris à Zeus avec ses poings mais voyant que sa force n'avait aucun effet sur lui, il avait utilisé sa magie de dragon slayer qui s'était soldée elle aussi par un échec. A bout de force, le jeune homme s'était finalement effondré sur le sol, la tête dans le gazon. Zeus avait dû attendre pour que Natsu reprenne enfin ses esprits et daigne l'écouter jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre de ses jérémiades.

Le dieu suprême avait pourtant bien des fois été confronté à de dures batailles, mais celle-ci avait été de loin la plus ardue ! Malgré tout, il savait que ses paroles avaient atteint le cœur enflammé de son protégé. Ce dernier gardait depuis lors le silence. Le jeune homme semblait en plein combat intérieur. Héra avait sans doute raison – lui et Gray n'étaient peut-être pas assez adultes pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais maintenant que Zeus était intervenu, ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix que de grandir.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Natsu avait mis du temps avant que les paroles du vieux ne lui parviennent enfin clairement. Il comprenait à présent ce que son cœur de dragon lui criait depuis tant d'années. Son père lui en avait bien parlé mais le petit garçon qu'il était alors n'avait pas saisi toute l'importance de la chose. Pourtant il était évident maintenant que ce qu'il ressentait pour l'exhibitionniste, n'était en rien qu'une simple amitié-rivalité innocente. Non c'était bien plus que cela. Natsu savait qu'il était loin d'être une lumière sur bien des choses mais son instinct était infaillible et ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Pourtant la peur lui tiraillait désespérément les entrailles.

A la lisière de la forêt, alors que Zeus venait de relâcher sa poigne, Natsu – qui s'était depuis longtemps calmé – reconnut la silhouette de son compagnon d'arme à quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'approcha doucement malgré les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à mesure que ses pas se rapprochaient de lui. Gray regardait l'horizon. Il ne souriait pas mais Natsu trouvait son visage serein, comme libéré de toutes ses inquiétudes. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi détendu, comme apaisé. Natsu prit place à ses côtés et inconsciemment glissa sa main dans la sienne. Gray ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de son ami sans que son regard ne quitte une seule fois l'horizon.

Ressentant ses craintes, le mage de glace murmura d'une voix quasiment inaudible pour une oreille humaine.

— Apprécions juste le spectacle pour l'instant…

Lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt à mettre des mots sur ce soudain rapprochement.

Comme pour appuyer la demande de Gray, un grondement retentit. Des lumières multicolores envahirent le ciel signant le début des fêtes de l'automne devant le regard ébahi des deux hommes.

Au-dessus des nuages, Zeus souriait, satisfait d'avoir pu réunir les deux âmes les plus opposées d'Earthland mais paradoxalement aussi les plus compatibles. Héra était à ses côtés, silencieuse. Même s'il leur restait du chemin à parcourir, elle ne pouvait nier que ces deux-là étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé, murmura-t-il tout en observant les deux garçons en contrebas, main dans la main.

Sous le regard attendri du dieu de l'Olympe, les deux mages de Fairy Tail se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement devant les rosaces qui peignaient le ciel d'une multitude d'étincelles colorées.

Au loin l'on entendait les premières notes de musique annonçant le bal qui ferait valser toute la nuit les habitants de Magnolia. Prélude à la saison nouvelle, témoin privilégié des premiers balbutiements d'un amour naissant.

- FIN -

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> J'espère que malgré ce que je vous ai dit au début, vous avez apprécié la lecture. Un petit OS sans grande prétention avec une fin ouverte pour laisser place à l'imagination.

Deux passages m'ont particulièrement posé problème : le baiser, je crois que ne suis définitivement pas douée pour les scènes de baiser... :/ et la fin que j'ai changé un nombre incalculable de fois parce que je la trouvais bien trop dégoulinante de guimauve. Tellement dégoulinante que c'en était indigeste ! XD

Sur ce, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A bientôt ^^


End file.
